


Whumptober 6

by Waywocket



Category: Crewton
Genre: Blood, Knives, Mutilation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Jack knows you have to suffer to get into Heaven, and he'd do anything to help is fellow man get there.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 6

A busy day for poor Jack! So many errands to run and tools to buy. He had nearly forgotten about his most treasured guest. He was a gentlemanly robot if nothing else, that certainly wouldn’t do.

Straightening his suit and slicking back curly hair that went back to wild curls as soon as he moved his hand away, Jack stepped into his little guest room.

A young woman with bright blonde hair stained red in the back from blood sat in the middle of the room, wrists chained to the floorboards. Seeing Jack, her eyes went wide, and tears sprang to her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Jack only smiled warmly at her when he saw her. “Good evening! Are you ready to be cleansed?” He asked in a chipper down, stepping further into the room.

The woman cried out and tried again to get away. “Stop, please!” she pleaded desperately. Her wrists were bruised and bleeding from trying in vain to get free while he was gone.

His face softened as he watched her. “Oh, I know. It’s scary, isn’t it? But it’s for your own good. You want to go to Heaven, don’t you?” Soothing a hand over a clean patch of hair, he reached into his waistcoat.

Which only scares the woman more. “Please, don’t kill me! I’ll give you anything you want!” she begged. “Please! I don’t want to die!” Tears streamed down her cheeks in earnest as she pleaded for her life.

Flipping open a pocket knife in front of her eyes, he pressed it against her lips to silence her. “It’s just the way of things, isn’t it? Don’t worry, I won’t let you die. Not before you’re ready for Heaven.” While she whimpered, trying to stay silent, he ran the blade over her soft cheek, letting the blood spill over cold metal.

A few more slices over that side of her face, and he tossed the knife blindly over his shoulder. She cried and whined, but didn’t make too much noise. She was a good girl. Standing up, he smeared blood on his suit while he straightened it out again. He grinned again, so widely the metal of his faceplate creaked.

“I won’t let it be boring. I’ll at least keep it interesting. We all have to suffer, but that doesn’t mean it has to be monotonous, does it?” Stepping up to a small table full of tools and blades, he picked a soldering gun and held it up so the woman could look at it.

“This one is new! Shall we try it?” He asked with a fond, almost friendly, smile.

When he brought it over, she cried louder and strained again to getaway. “No more!” She begged as he turned it on to heat up. 

Jack reached for her face and squeezed it tightly when she tried to get away. So tightly, he felt the bones breaking as his fingers went too deep. “There’s no reason to frown, dear. This is a joyous occasion! And you’re doing so well,” he praised before pressing the hot tip into the clean side of her face.

It was hard to keep a steady hand the more she writhed in his grip. Hard to concentrate as she screamed in agony. More than once, he bumped his own hand, trying to draw a neat little smile on her cheek. He didn’t even flinch at the new pain when it melted through the metal of his hand.

When he was satisfied with his little doodle, he sat back and grinned that too wide grin again. “There! Now you can always smile! Isn’t that lovely?”

Her jaw was mangled, unable to move, but the tears hadn’t stopped, or the blood. When Jack walked back to the table, she whimpered quietly, praying for anything that would put a stop his torture.

Looking over all of his toys, he hummed softly while he tried to make up his mind. So many toys to play with and so little time! It was almost unfair. He wanted to keep his guest entertained, after all. Eventually, he picked up a small hammer and grinned proudly. She was having such a problem sitting still. This would be perfect.

“You know, this is nice, isn’t it? I always feel closer to God when I lend him a hand.” Hammer in one hand and a box of nails in the other he came over to sit in front of her. “Don’t you feel closer to Him too? This will help,” he cooed, soothing over her hair again before pulling out the first metal nail. She was hardly responsive. 

Putting her hand flat on the ground, he pressed the nail over the second knuckle. Only a few swings with the hammer and the nail was flush against her skin and into the floorboards below. This was perfect! Two birds and one stone!

Into each knuckle, a nail went, keeping her perfectly still. At first, she struggled, though only weakly. Now she didn’t even cry or tug. Jack was rather proud of her! 

When the last nail was in place, he looked up to praise her, only to see her head had lulled forward and against her chest. The pain was too much for the dear.

Sitting back, he sighed and shook his head sadly. “Aw, poor thing. She’s going to need so much more work if she wants to get into Heaven. We can try again in the morning.”


End file.
